


【龄龙】开灯不行

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 2





	【龄龙】开灯不行

夕阳西下几时回王九龙不知道，但他知道自己半个多小时前就趴这儿了，八月末，从进屋就赤着脚，裤子早不知道什么时候胡乱踢到了脚踝，臀腿红肿连绵一片，胀得厉害，张九龄看着拼命忍哭的小孩可怜巴巴地攥着床单，也没饶过的意思，给他顺了顺后背，问他：“我为什么打你。”

王九龙在师哥轮番儿的精神折磨和肉体摧残下，早就交兵卸甲兵荒马乱，大脑锈住，刚刚哭得狠了，现下要说话还带着停不下来的抽噎，不敢怠慢地抽搭着答话：“我不跟你吵架了呜呜我…师哥…”

张九龄满脸写着我要打死这个气人的孩子，严肃地瞪了他一眼，没忍住脾气往小孩屁股上继续招呼了几巴掌，打在肿胀的臀上疼的要命，难以承受，小孩崩溃地哽咽，问为什么。

五迷三道儿的为什么，张九龄回忆起下午火儿又憋不住，路上俩人起了争执，本来也没怎么生气，结果小孩气性上来，还堵在路当间儿的时候，下车摔上车门就跑了，吓得自己冷汗都出来，目光追着他跑到了人行道上才放心。

前后都难停车，克制着脾气给开回了家。

等把孩子哄回来怒气全还在了小孩身上，但他不懂怎么打也打了骂也骂了人到现在都还不知道论点是什么。

张九龄沉着脸色又在臀腿的地方搧了一下，小孩也不敢伸手去揉，更不敢挡，掐着手指的关节，挨一下身子就疼得抖，哑着嗓子，粘软的声调儿碎碎地唤师哥我错了啊你告诉我。

说完直接把脸埋在床单上擦眼泪，眼眶通红，雾蒙蒙的。

听这些乱七八糟的话更是一阵挫败感，俯身骂他：“你跟我吵架你跑什么！”

小孩整个人都是懵的，这会儿才明白过来意思，知道师哥是责怪自己安全意识淡瞬间心情澄澈，心下委屈，转过身子想要抱抱。

张九龄把人按着肩按趴回去，摸到背上汗湿了一片，想一会儿要逼着小孩多喝一杯水，缓了口气，明面儿上依旧冷静清淡地说：“知道不对就行，趴好，我再打两下。”

听见还要打浑身僵住，深感臀上刺痛，已经这么疼了呀，王九龙一下都不愿再挨，用手背擦了把眼泪，再把手背在床单上抹了一把，艾艾地瞅师哥的眼睛。

回来的时候还是黄昏天，天色也湛蓝，就开了个装饰的台灯，照明作用非常淡泊，现下外面全暗下来，觉得什么都看不清，张九龄用手拍拍小孩屁股，说：“你去开灯。”

“啊师哥开灯不行不能开灯……”急匆匆地还带着哭过的鼻音，闻言也不管会不会引起不如意的后果，只顾着慌乱地拉住张九龄的手腕，自己不去也不让他去，不自觉提高了声儿，祈求意味明显。

张九龄皱眉看着一说就急的小孩，觉得好笑，忍不住逗他：“你这羞耻的点真是挺偏。”

王九龙闷闷地又把脸埋在床上，鼻涕眼泪全往上面擦，师哥什么时候可以不欺负人啊。


End file.
